rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Psynecerion
I - Ze *you - kadh *he - hre *she - shae *the - jzakar *qem - of *gaaten - creator(s) or lord example phrases *Adr kadh svaken Arkheo? (do you speak Arkheo?) * Ze tan nehd svakena mhe kahd ( I was not speaking to you) * Quiddoch, ghuj rohn! (Cease speaking, little child!) For more information on this language please go here: http://www.frathwiki.com/Arkh%C3%A6o Abilities Psynecerion are beings of shadow, and so they are able o control and manipulate shadows to near limitless potential. they are also able to perform magic of the elements with the same skill as humans, if not slightly more. they are however, unable cast magic of the light variety (e.g. lightning, holy magic, etc.) They are able to take possession of things through open wounds, cuts, etc. entering their bloodstream and controlling that entity. However this is very hard to do, and the only benefit they gain from this is being able to withstand sunlight. Psynecerion are very skilled with using their claws, which are sharp enough to cut through even mithril with ease. However, they are not very skilled with using melee weapons or ranged weapons, both in their Mortal Form and their Natural Form, though some do fine with normal weapons. Psynecerion are partially immaterial and therefore physical weapons are only slightly as effective on them. Diet While psynecerion can eat like most normal living organisms, they get most of their power and energy from consuming The Augment and the souls of the living things they hunt. While they often do hunt humans and eat them, they usually give the humans fair game and kill them as quickly and painlessly as possible. Psynecerion Society and Class System Much of their Society stems around the Augment, a large central power source in their plane, and it also stems from power gained from creating universes and collecting souls. psynecerion generally are respectful of each other, hold family in high regard, and can be friendly to other living things. Some however can be highly aggressive and sadistic. There are often duels between psynecerion, as when one is killed by another, the winner receives the power of the loser that died, thus increasing his social standing. The more Worlds created also increase that individuals social standing. Disadvantages *Many psynecerion do indeed carry Jzakar Uirahd with their existence, and so they often try to get into as little conflict as possible to avoid causing much suffering, and in turn their own suffering. *Due to being creatures of darkness, they cannot expose themselves to direct sunlight, much like a vampyre. *Some however can learn to withstand small amounts of sunlight and are able to only expose small amounts of their skin, most do this by taking possession of a human and then splitting themselves from that being (like cloning), though some can do this without possession. *They can only take possession of entities that are openly bleeding, as such, if they find a form they like, they will usually stab that thing enough so that it bleeds but isnt dead. *Holy objects associated with beings of Light (e.g. Saradomin) seem to have a great effect on psynecerion *They can only go into their Natural Form when they reach their Threshhold of Pain (the point with which the pain becomes unbearable, particularly sadistic and masochistic ones cannot go into this form at all) or when they are in their Home-Plane, Akrideas. *In Mortal Form and when they are in a dimension (such as Geilinor), their power is '''extremely '''limited, being only as strong or slightly stronger than most mortal humans. Known Entities * Ahzoh (played by Sevrok Vandr) Trivia *They cannot bleed, since they are partially immaterial, like ghosts *certain weapons can easily kill a psynecerion *This Race is ROLE-PLAYABLE *Ahzoh is rumored to have been one of the Original Six, but these are only rumors Category:Custom Content Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Dark Magic user Category:Neutral Category:Spirit